


Acrimony

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mick Rory Recovering, POV Mick Rory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Season/Series 02, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Post S1. Mick's angry and bitter, Ray is optimistic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the fandomweekly challenge on DW #37 Opposites Attract with a bonus challenge of: North and South.

He’s angry. Mick figures he has a right to be angry. He may not be able to trust his memory anymore and Len, who might be the only one who would be able to tell him what part of his history is reliable and what are just things the Time Masters wanted him to believe, is dead. He refuses to ask Lisa, he’s already burdened her with her brother’s death and he can’t ask her to responsible for his sanity as well.

Their greatest heist is now their undoing. They could’ve stayed home and played with the Flash. They could’ve stayed home and built the crew Len had been starting to plot out. They could’ve been talked into helping with certain speed related villains. Mick is pretty sure Eliza Harmon isn’t supposed to be dead, he also pretty sure he and Len were supposed to be there when the Flash defeated Zoom. Of course, right before they left Hartley Rathaway had agreed to be a part of their crew and now he’s working on rebuilding his career and relationship with his parents. Mick just isn’t sure how much to blame on Hunter, Time Masters, or speedsters sticking their nose into things they shouldn’t. So he’s left with anger.

Anger and Ray smiling at him. Ray offering to be his get-away driver. Ray asking him to help build a device to recall Hunter, use the knowledge that Time Masters forced on him for himself. Ray asking him to stay when the crew decides to chase down Time Aberrations. Ray who gives him a lighter after their second mission.

Mick fingers slide over the smooth metal as he gives Ray an out. “Just because we’re both guilty about him saving our miserable lives, doesn’t mean we’re friends.”

Ray tilts his head, smile slightly sad, as he points out. “Len didn’t save my life Mick, you did.”

“I’m still not your friend,” Mick calls after Ray’s retreating form.

“Yes, you are!” Ray contradicts leaving Mick to sort out his own feelings.

He’s still angry, a low simmering anger pitting and settling in his gut. He doesn’t belong here. He’s not a hero and yet here he is watching the backs of the heroes that are saving time itself, the heroes his partner gave his life for.

His heat gun is jammed and he should know how to fix it, but it’s been so long. What if that knowledge is something the Time Master’s removed as useless? 

Ray lays a reassuring hand on his back as he asks, “Where do we start?”

Mick’s fingers itch over the casing. “It’s been so long.”

He picks it up with a growl, intent on throwing it against the wall, because at least it’ll be shattered and not this thing he should be able to fix. Ray’s hands close around his, his smile wide, a bit excited, as if he can infuse his enthusiasm into Mick. Mick breathes out through his mouth, draws in a harsh breath, tilts his head upwards, closing his eyes. He’s just so angry over everything he’s lost.

“I got the schematics from Cisco before we left,” Ray soothes. “You used to tinker on it all the time. We used to work side by side, usually with Len there questioning everything. I’ve seen you take his cold gun apart and put it back together too.”

“I might not remember how,” he admits.

“Muscle memory,” Ray grins. “If we can’t figure it out then we’ll make Hunter take us home and have Cisco help.”

Mick nods and they sit down to work.

“Teach me how to fly the ship after?” Ray bargains.

Mick smirks. “That I can do with my eyes closed.”

Mick gets captured, by a Time Pirate who’s decided to try and profit on the cusp of the Civil War in one of those borderline states that is both North and South. Mick is so busy making sure he’s got one eye on Jax he forgets to look out for himself. He wakes up to the Time Pirates questions and increasingly offensive threats, which would’ve maybe meant something if the pirate had effectively tied him up. The team ‘rescues’ him after he’s started taking his anger out on the room. He’s tearing the room apart, breaking the furniture down to kindling.

Hunter yells at him as Sara and Jax remove the effectively tied up pirate. Ray makes them all leave, then just stands there and lets him keep going, then makes sure the two of them are a safe distance away after Mick inventively burns down the shack.

Mick feels the anger settle around him as he collapses on the grass and watch flames engulf the roof of the small building. Ray leans into him. He leans back. “I could’ve hurt you.”

“You didn’t,” Ray points out. “I was worried you’d hurt yourself.”

“I already hurt,” he manages. “I always hurt. I want everything to…I want it to hurt too. I want to hate everything.”

“You don’t though.”

“I want to,” Mick insists.

“I know.”

Mick wants to ask Ray how he isn’t bitter, how he manages to stay a hero despite everything that’s happened to him. Instead he takes in the smile Ray is giving him, one that somehow mixes concern with optimism. “Haircut, for someone so smart, you have the worst ideas.”

Ray just grins and leans in. Mick meets him halfway, lets himself get lost in kissing. He lets Ray distract him from pain, loss, and the anger they’ve left in their wake.


End file.
